Newly Married
by Cielooo
Summary: Valentines' Day special—Honeymoon, suatu saat dimana pasangan-pasangan muda bermesraan, termasuk… para pasangan ini—6927, 339 XS , D18, 8059, B26—5 pasangan muda, 5 drabbles, 5 cinta. Apalagi yang kurang untuk meramaikan Valentines' Day tahun ini? Onegai


**~##**''**##~**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira

**Newly Married Drabbles**

—**Setting: **honeymoon—

—**Warning: **_bisa dianggap genderbender atau bukan, karena namanya masih sama__**—**_

D x 18 (or fem!18) + 80 x 59 (or fem!59) + 3 x 39 (or fem!39) + 69 x 27 (or fem!27) + B x 26 (or fem!26)

**~##**''**##~**

**1 — **Good morning to you… **D x 18 (or fem!18)**

Di suatu _villa _di pegunungan yang damai, tentram, dan tentunya… sejuk. Di kamar yang terang karena cahaya matahari, dan di atas kasurnya…

…terdapat 2 orang yang jauh berbeda. Yang satu berwajah ke-Eropa-an, dan yang satu lagi, berwajah Jepang asli. Orang berwajah Eropa (dan asli Eropa) dan berambut _golden_ itu terlihat memeluk seorang lagi yang berwajah Jepang asli. Sementara yang berwajah Jepang asli… hanya menaruh wajahnya di dada bidang laki-laki Eropa tersebut.

Nama mereka—Dino Cavallone dan Hibari—ah, bukan, Kyouya Cavallone. Terima kasih jika ada yang menyadari kalau mereka sedang bulan madu, singkat kata: _honeymoon_.

"Ugh…" pria berwajah Eropa itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati istrinya sedang tertidur, dia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut _raven_ yang menghalangi wajah sang istri. "_Buongiorno_, Kyouya…" dan seketika, pemilik rambut _raven _itu pun terbangun, "…_haneuma… ohayou…" _jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

Pemuda—mungkin harus disebut laki-laki, karena sudah beristri dan mapan—itu tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit karena kelakuan istrinya yang sangat tidak biasa, mengingat kebiasaan istrinya yang sangat (sangat sangat) terobsesi dengan pertarungan, dan hanya itu yang dipikirkannya (menurut semua orang) "Selamat pagi juga, Kyouya…" Dino pun mencium mata kanan istrinya.

'…_The best morning I've ever had… when I found you beside me…'_

**2 — **Made especially with love! **80 x 59 (or fem!59)**

Selama ini, Yamamotolah yang memasak segala makanan baginya dan tunanga—oh, maaf, sudah berganti status menjadi istri sahnya. Intinya, **dia**lah yang biasanya memasak. Apalagi setelah 2 hari mereka pergi bulan madu ke Hawaii. Lebih tepatnya, salah satu pulau di Hawaii yang sepi. (Mungkin karena sudah dibeli Vongola? Wew)

Tapi… kenapa saat dia bangun dari kasurnya (dan Hayato), dia mencium harum makanan Jepang? Oh ya, dan harum makanan yang asing… dan… tidak ada Hayato—yang biasanya masih tertidur—di sampingnya. "Hayato?" gumamnya.

Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. '_kalau begitu… kemana Hayato?' _pikirnya, memang sih, villa ini hanya ditempati mereka berdua. Bulan madu memang harusnya _full privacy_, _right?_

Dengan masih memakai piyama, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan, sambil sesekali menguap dan mengeluarkan CO2. Rambut _spike_nya menjadi sedikit turun, karena efek bantal dan tidur semalam. Dan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari sekarang—dan membuat para _fangirl_ menjerit girang.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara pisau memotong sesuatu pun terdengar. '_Hayato?'_ pikir Yamamoto dalam hati. Saat dia mengintip, Gokudera—yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Yamamoto juga—sedang memasak, dan memakai celemek yang biasa dipakai Yamamoto. Yamamoto pun tersenyum dan mengendap-endap ke belakang Hayato. "Umm… kurang asin…" Hayato menyicip hasil karyanya sedikit.

Saat Gokudera akan menaruh sendok masak itu lagi, Yamamoto berkata di belakang punggung istrinya dan berkata, "Masa sih?" Yamamoto pun memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan 1 tangan dan tangan yang satu lagi untuk memegang tangan Hayato yang memegang sendok, dan memasukkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak, kok!" jawabnya riang. Apa dia tidak melihat, bahwa pipi sang istri sudah memerah? "_Y-Yakyuu Bakaaaaa!" _

'…_Your food is the most delicious, because it's made of love...'_

**3 — **Your one and only, personal maid **3 x 39 (or fem!39)**

Jika pasangan lainnya melewati bulan madu mereka dengan bermesraan, mungkin pasangan yang satu ini agak berbeda… memang, mereka melewati bulan madu mereka di villa yang nyaman di sebuah pulau privat, yang tentunya berkecukupan bahan makanan. Tapi, namanya juga pulau privat, Cuma ada mereka di pulau itu. Tidak percaya mereka tidak bermesraan? Contoh saja—

"Ambilkan aku _wine_, _stronzo_."

"Vooooiii! Ambil sendiri!" —percakapan mereka barusan. Xanxus dan Squalo, yang baru saja menikah meninggalkan markas Varia di tangan… ugh, para pembawa masalah. Untung saja masih ada… err… enggak jadi deh, perasaan, walau Fran bergabung dengan Varia, Varia masih saja… kacau!

Walau disuruh seperti itu, tetap saja, Squalo mengambil _wine_ untuk suaminya itu. Setelah 10 menit, dan Squalo sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, sementara Xanxus duduk kursi megah di ruang kerjanya (yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana), Xanxus kembali berteriak "_Stronzo_! Makan!"

Setelah berdecak pelan, Squalo pun memasak makanan itu, yang tentunya… daging impor kualitas tertinggi. _Come on_! Mana ada yang tidak tahu Xanxus hanya memakan daging kualitas tinggi? Setelah selesai, Squalo pun masuk ke ruang kerja suaminya itu. "Voi! Silahkan dimakan! Sudah jadi!" Daging panggang itu terlihat sangat enak. Di samping piring makanan lezat itu, terdapat _wine_ kualitas tinggi. Masih minta lebih?

"…suapi aku…" Xanxus memerintah. Mata merahnya melihat ke Kristal Squalo, "K-Kenapa? V-Voi!" Squalo pun bersemu merah, "…Kenapa?" balas Xanxus. Diapun menarik rambut Squalo, sementara Squalo merintih kesakitan, menciumnya di bibir, dan berbisik di telinganya, "_You're my one and personal maid, dear_."

Pipi Squalo pun bersemu merah, "C-Cih!" dengan pipi memerah, diapun menyuapi suaminya makanan hasil karyanya, _your one, and personal master…_

'…_because you're mine, and always mine…'_

**4 — **Home sweet home **69 x 27 (or fem!27)**

Berbeda dengan pasangan yang baru menikah lainnya, Keluarga Rokudo ini menghabiskan bulan madu mereka (dan kesempatan berlibur sang istri) untuk menata rumah mereka yang baru. Bukan, bukan di markas utama Vongola. Tapi sebuah rumah yang berada di belakang markas Vongola. Rumah itu tidak terlalu mewah maupun kecil. Sebuah rumah yang hangat, bahkan membuat orang berpikir '_apakah benar ini rumah seorang bos mafia? Karena ini terlihat normal…'_

"Mukuro-san, bisa ambil kardus yang didekat lemari?"

"Kufufufu… tentu saja, Tsunayoshi-chan," Mukuro pun mengambil kardus itu dan memberikannya kepada Tsuna, dan saat Tsuna mau mengambil kardus itu... Mukuro memindahkan kardus itu menggunakan ilusinya, dan memeluk Tsuna. "—dengan syarat, kamu berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-_san'_, Tsunayoshi-chan, kufufufufu…"

"M-Mukuro-_san_!" Tsuna pun bersemu merah.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi-chan, sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_-san_'! Sebagai hukumannya…" bibir Mukuro pun mengunci bibir Tsuna, dan mereka tetap dalam posisi itu—Mukuro memeluk pinggang Tsuna—selama beberapa menit, sebelum…

"KYAA! M-Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu! Mukuro-sama! Bossu!" –Chrome yang masuk karena sudah selesai menyapu lantai atas ijin pulang, dan akhirnya, Chrome pun menutup pintunya dan berjalan keluar rumah Keluarga Rokudo itu. "C-Chrome-san!"

"Kufufu… biarkan saja, Tsunayoshi-chan, ini bukannya… _our love nest?" _dan dengan itu, pipi Tsuna kembali memerah. "M-MUKURO!"

'…_our home sweet home, it's just a place where we can share our love…'_

**5 — **A princess for a prince **B x 26 (or fem!26)**

Berbeda dengan pasangan yang lain, Belphegor dan Fran hanya ber_honeymoon _di markas Varia. Untunglah mereka menikah pada saat sang boss tidak PMS, jadi memaklumi jika mereka ber_lovey dovey_ (apa karena si boss sendiri sedang _happy, happy_nya bermesraan dengan sang istri? _Only God knows…_) ria.

Intinya, mereka melewati hari-hari sebagai _newlyweds _di markas Varia (dengan gangguan dari banyak pihak, contoh? Si banci taman lawang versi Varia.) dengan _happy happy _saja. Suatu hari, album foto pernikahan mereka pun keluar. Yang mereka pesan hanya foto _pre-wedding _dan saat _ceremony_ saja. Kata Mammon, HEMAT!

"Bel-_senpaaaai_, album fotonya sudah dataaaaang," Fran, dengan suara mononton memanggil suaminya. Fran masih saja memanggil Bel, suaminya, dengan panggilan '_Bel-_senpai_'_. Kenapa? Karena Bel sendiri juga memanggil Fran dengan sebutan lamanya, _froggy_!

"Ushishishishi… kemari _froggy_. Pangeran mau lihat," Bel memanggil Fran yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua, dan duduk atas kursi—yaiyalah—yang berada di dekat meja yang berada di dekat balkon kamar mereka—hayoo~ siapa yang pusing bacanya?—. Kamar siapa? Kamar Bel dan Fran, karena kebetulan sebelum menikah mereka bersebelahan, jadi, tinggal di renovasi! (Tapi siapa yang membiayainya? Ohohoho… _secret_!)

"Bel-_senpai_, bisa berhenti memanggilku _froggy_?" tanya Fran lagi dengan suara monontonnya, oh, Fran! Suara Sachi Kokuryu emang TOP banget, deh! Denger _Special Illussion_ lagi, aaah~ (OOT banget sih, lanjut, lanjut). "Ushishishishi… _froggy _sendiri harus berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel, panggil aku pangeran, ushishishishishi…"

"Oh. Kalau aku panggil Bel-_senpai _pangeran, aku dipanggil apa, _senpai_?" tanya Fran kembali kepada Bel. Bel pun menyeringai, "Ushishishi… tentu saja," Bel pun berjalan mendekati Fran yang duduk di meja kecil di dekat balkon kamar mereka.

"Putri~" dan Bel pun mencium '_putri'_nya.

'_Because without a princess, there won't be a prince, or a king, or a queen…'_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O . W . A . R . I **

**End of story—author's note**

**Kokyu: **Aku merasa ini GaJe banget…

**Hoshi: **Memang, Kokyu-san…

**Tsuna: **S-Sebenarnya, ini fic _genderbender _bukan, sih?

**Kokyu: **Bisa dijelasin, Cielo? Capeeekkk

**Hoshi: **Haahh… disini jangan manggil aku Cielo. Itu hanya nama _assassin_ku, Kokyu-san.

**Kokyu: **Pokoknya lu jelasin.

**Hoshi: **_Yes, yes… _nah! Di sini s_etting_nya _honeymoon_, 'kan? Karena author menduga (dan author sendiri) ada yang tidak setuju dengan perkawinan sesame jenis, jadilah fic semi-_genderbend_! Tapia da juga yang tidak masalah dengan perkawinan sesame jenis, 'kan? Nah, jadilah seperti iniii~

**Kokyu: **Yup! Dan Kokyu sendiri awalnya ingin mem_publish _pada Hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kotaa! Naik delman istimewa kududuk di mukaaa~

**Hoshi: **Ngawur mode: on! Nah, karena itu, Kokyu tidak menyinggung tentang _gender_ di fic ini. Mohon di maklumi, _alright_?

**Kokyu: **Tadinya pengen sampai 10 sih, _drabbles_nya, cuma… saya jadi pengen _publish _buat _Valentine Days' special_! Dan saya ada proyek fic lainnya…

**UK: **_Yes you have, bloody git_! Cepat selesaikan!

**Kokyu: **Oh, ada uke tsundere nyasar.

**Hoshi: **Nyasar~ *mangguk-mangguk*

**UK: **_Bloody git! _Gue keluar!

**Kokyu: **Yaaahh… pergi. _By the way_, Fic ini (terutama bagian D18 dan 6927) itu dihasilkan karena _fangirlingan_ saya dan teman saya waktu pelajaran bahasa Inggris, lho! Kesesesese…

**Hoshi: **Ketularan Prussia? Oh, sudahlah. Intinya, si Kokyu dan temannya si X (nama dirahasiakan) itu _fangirling_an waktu pelajaran Inggris, sampai si Kokyu hampir pingsan. Khayalannya _oh-so-WOW _lagi! Pokoknya, jangan ditiru, ya! Mengganggu pelajaran soalnya.

**Kokyu: **Waktu itu 'kan lagi nonton _Eight Below_, jadi boleh _fangirling_an…

**Hoshi: **Iya! Tapi temenlu yang duduk di barisan depan keganggu! Mana dia itu dendam kesumat sama yang namanya Hibari Kyoya, lagi!

**Kokyu: **Ah, cowok yang duduk di sebelahku biasa aja, kok… sante' ajaaa~

**Hoshi: **Kamu nggak lihat tatapannya yang seakan mengatakan 'lo-kenapa-kok-kayak-kesurupan', hah?

**Kokyu: **OKE! Sampai jumpa lagi!

**Hoshi: **O-Oy! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

**UK: **…_bloody git you all must…_

**ALL: **REVIEW, MINNA!

(**Hoshi: **kenapa gue nggak ditanggapin kayak si Canada…

**Canada: **Hiks…)


End file.
